The invention relates in general to explosive fragmentation munitions and, in particular, to an explosive fragmentation munition with improved fragment distribution.
The principal rationale for the airburst fragmentation warhead technology is to optimize the efficiency of the fragment spray dispersion pattern by detonating the round in the air at location near the target. The technical feasibility of the airburst warhead technology is largely due to recent advances in the state-of-the-art electronics that make possible fabrication of miniaturized fuzes with improved “intelligence” and reliability, enabling the round to assess its position at the predetermined location within approximately +5 meters from the target. In addition, the onboard “intelligence” of the fuze will enable the munition to function in a number of modes, including the airburst mode, the point impact mode, and the delayed initiation mode. A brief description of the novel Airburst Explosive Fragmentation Shell with Superior Anterior Fragment Distribution presented here is as follows.